Zell x Selphie
by dominosns
Summary: Re-uploaded chapters 1 & 2 after reading through and spotting some things that bugged me. Probably plenty that still bugs me but meh! After a loooong hold I'm writing again, Chapter 3 hopefully will be up soon. Thanks xx Rated for stuff later on xx
1. To Esthar

**Selphie x Zell**

**Chapter 1 - To Esthar  
**

Balamb town stood quietly in the early morning sunshine as a lone figure, back on their back, gently padded along the path under the stone archway, smiling politely at the man opening the shutters of the car rental shop. Within the town, several people were walking around, locking house doors and heading in the direction of the train station where Selphie herself was bound. As she approached the fork in the road, a door opened and a familiar figure stepped out pulling the door closed quietly after her.

"Good morning Mrs. Dincht!" Selphie called beaming at the older woman.

"Selphie! How nice to see you my dear, how are you?"

"Good, thank you." Selphie nodded with a smile.

"Now I know you can't be here to see my lazy lay-about son at this time in a morning!" Mrs. Dincht smiled warmly putting her hands on her hips.

"Definitely not!" Selphie laughed shaking her head, her auburn hair swinging about her petite face. "I'd never expect to see him this side of lunch on a leave day. I'm actually going shopping … to Esthar…" She added hesitantly.

"Esthar? Alone? My dear, are you sure about that?" Mrs. Dincht furrowed her brow. "It's an awfully long way and if anything were to happen to you…"

"It's alright Mrs. Dincht! I know some people in Esthar, I can call on them, they won't mind at all!" Selphie shrugged slightly - while this wasn't technically a full blown lie, she doubted that calling in on the President of Esthar would be a possible task, Mrs. Dincht didn't seem to buy it either.

"What the… Selphie!? That you?" A confused and sleepy voice called from overhead. Mrs Dincht and Selphie both looked straight up to see Zell hanging out of his bedroom window looking blurry-eyed and with serious bed-hair.

"Hey Zelly!" Sephie smiled, waving.

"What're you doin' in town at this time in a morning'?" He grumbled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you!" She winked.

"Selphie was just saying that she was planning a trip to Esthar, alone!" Mrs. Dincht chided slightly.

"Ma, if you saw her out in the field you'd know there was no need to worry about that!" Zell grinned running a hand through his hair, leaning on the window sill, his head in his hand. "But even so, you'd really be best going with someone, just in case, y'know!"

Mrs. Dincht smiled down at Selphie before she excused herself to the store and left them alone.

"You wanna come in a while?" Zell asked nodding inside, his hand hanging over the edge of the sill. Selphie bit her lip glancing at the train station anxiously before nodding and grinning.

Opening the door and letting herself in, Selphie took a deep breath of the yummy food smells drifting from the kitchen.

"Come on up!" A disembodied voice called down to her. Slowly she headed up the stairs and toward Zell's room where she paused ready to knock when it was practically wrenched from it's hinges.

"Hey you!" Zell grinned at her dressed in baggy cut-off jeans and a simple black vest.

"Hi!" Selphie smiled softly.

"So, what's up with shopping with Quistis or Rinoa?"

"Didn't really feel like it. Plus Quissy is pretty stressed about preparing for the new students and Rinny is helping Squall practically all of the time!"

"Irvine?" Zell asked sleepily, ruffling his hair with a hand. Selphie snorted in response. "I'll go ahead and take that as a no then." He smiled, then sighed. "Well, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you go alone…"

"You said yourself I'll be fine."

"True, and I'm very much sure that you would be, but if I let you go on your own, Ma would kill me!" He cringed. "So… is it okay?"

Selphie looked up him, grinned and nodded.

"Fine - but sort your hair first?" She giggled.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Zell smiled slinking past her to the bathroom. "Besides…" Zell called back to her. "Ma's birthday is comin' up and I need serious help!"

"Alright - you guard me, I'll help you shop!"

"Deal!" He nodded, reappearing before her grinning, his hair back to it's usual style. "So, we gonna get a train or what? I'm guessing there was one pretty soon? Or it's gonna be one heck-uv-a wait!"

"No, no, no! Can't wait! I need a dress fro the dance tomorrow night!" Selphie replied retracing her steps down to the kitchen.

"You don't have a dress yet? I heard Quissy and Rin talking about theirs weeks ago!" Zell shrugged. "Even I'm sorted!" He grinned.

"Zell, you wear your SeeD uniform!" Selphie chuckled.

"Yeah, but I still gotta get it out of the wardrobe!" He grinned.

"Well, with arranging everything for the dance and everything, it kinda slipped my mind!"

"Slipped you mind? Sheesh Sephie, I thought nothing got in the way of you girls and your dresses."

Selphie stuck her tongue out and grinned back at him as the door opened and Mrs. Dincht walked in carrying groceries.

"Ma, I'm headin' out to Esthar with Sephie, that alright?"

"Of course dear, good boy! You two take care and have a good time!"

"Bye Mrs. Dincht!" Selphie waved as she headed out of the door.

"See-ya Ma!" Zell winked grabbing his jacket from the coat hook nearby and pulling the door closed after him.

"Goodbye dears!" Mrs. Dincht called out as the door clicked shut.

They quickly hurried across the road into the station and rushed toward the ticket sales office already squabbling over who would pay. Zell finally won pulling a face as Selphie sulked away grumbling with her arms folded over her chest. Grabbing her hand, Zell led the way to the train platform and shooed her on board.

"Whew, made it!" Zell smiled as he followed Selphie down the carriage toward four seats with a table in the middle. "Man it's quiet!" He muttered looking out of the window as Selphie shuffled into the seat facing the back of the train and he collapsed into the one opposite.

"It is rather early you know!" She giggled.

"Trust me, I know!" He groaned rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand and resting his head on the table.

Selphie smiled wriggling out of her backpack and sliding it onto the seat beside her before tugging at the drawstring fastening. Zell lifted his head and twisted in his seat to rest his legs on the rest of the seat and lean back against the window as the view suddenly went black as the train headed into the tunnel taking them to Timber.

"You want something to eat?" Selphie asked rummaging around in her bag.

Zell lifted his head sharply, grinning as she placed one blueberry and one chocolate muffin between them on the table.

"Oh Sephie, you are an absolute star! You know me so well!" He smiled broadly.

"Ah-ah, one or the other!" She warned. "I want one too!"

"Aww! Spoil-sport!" Zell stuck his bottom lip out briefly before reaching for the chocolate, grinning at Selphie's reaction of slight disappointment and then choosing the blueberry.

"Am I that predictable?" She smiled.

"Uh-huh!" He nodded with a smile.

"Darn it!" She sighed turning to her backpack again.

"I may not be all that smart but I know not to come between a woman and her chocolate! Heck Sephie, what you got in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She winked.

"Certainly would now!" He nodded.

"Well… it was quiet in the cafeteria this morning and I didn't fancy sitting on my own, plus I didn't know how much time I'd have after walking from Garden before the train so I grabbed a few things and left."

"Wait up! So you're telling me that not only were you in town at an unnatural time for a leave day, you also walked from Garden, headed to the cafeteria and had to do whatever it is that girls do first thing in the morning? What time did you get up?"

"Early." Selphie grinned. "And watch it cheeky!"

"That was pretty self explanatory. Everything okay?" He added, slightly concerned as he watched her place a small bottle of orange juice before him and take another out of her bag for herself.

"Just… couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "Been that was for a while."

"Sephie, we're supposed to be on a break, remember? This is the time we _do_ get to sleep!"

"I know!" She smiled slightly. "But apparently the rest of me doesn't!" She sighed lifting and opening the bottle, taking a drink before replacing the cap.

"You sure you're okay?" Zell repeated, watching her carefully now.

"Fine!" She nodded firmly. "I might crash and burn later mind, I've not had my early morning caffeine injection this morning."

"You are the only person I know that most definitely does not need caffeine!" Zell smiled at her.

"What are you trying to suggest?" She smiled sweetly.

"Not a thing! Wish I could be the same!"

"You are!" Selphie laughed at him.

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "Hey, weird - it's usually you checking up on everyone, now I'm checking up on you!"

"A change in career perhaps? I hear they're looking for a new councillor for Garden."  
"Hyne no!" Zell snorted back. "Can you imagine how many breakdowns there'd be if I took that job?"

Selphie laughed and nodded.

"Perhaps not then." She agreed, breaking a piece off of her muffin and popping it in her mouth.

"Hey, it's Quissy's birthday soon isn't it? You're arranging something I'm guessing?"

"Trying to!" Selphie replied finishing her mouthful. "But with the dance it's been tricky!"

"Does Quissy know?"

"Yeah right! Like she'd allow me to plan anything like a party for her if she knew about it. She probably suspects that I might try something but with any luck it'll be too late by then and it will all be planned. So long as she keeps busy with the plans for the new students I should be alright."

"You're mean!" He chuckled.

"Not at all! It won't be anything big - I'm kinda beat what with sleep deprivation and everything. It'll just be friends."

"Are you sure that you're fine? In all the time we've known each other I cannot recall you feeling beat once!"

"There's always a first for everything!" She shrugged before looking down at the table. "Actually, Zell, can I tell you something? If you don't mind I mean…" She asked quietly examining her nails as she intertwined her fingers, resting her hands on the table.

"Sure, if you think I can help!" Zell shrugged swinging his legs down from the seat so he could face her.

"Not help, just… listen, I guess." She took a deep breath and glanced up at his now anxious face. "You've probably noticed that me and Irvine have been hanging out less and less…"

"I didn't like to pry but yeah…"

"Well you won't be seeing much of him at all now, he's going back to Galbadia Garden… today."

"Sephie…" He furrowed his brow instinctively reaching for her hand.

"It's alright!" She nodded. "It's a good thing. We… well, there wasn't really much of a _we_ anymore. Things kinda drifted apart. Irvy never really seemed a one girl guy and I think some people took advantage of that. It's better this way!" She smiled slightly. "He was the one to suggest the move. Because we are all friends and he was the last one to join us, he thought it was the right thing to do."

"Oh…" Was all Zell could managed as she finished and looked up at him. "He didn't… I mean, he didn't hurt you in any way did he? And you realise this is just me being dump and over-protective and all that crap…"

"No, he didn't hurt me. And thank you Zell, it's nice to know that you care!" She smiled fondly. "Just don't go broadcasting it okay? I'm sure the others have figured something is going on but for the moment… Squall knows. He helped arrange everything. Irvy was only on transfer after all so perhaps that made things easier."

"I remember an exchange student coming to Balamb a while back and we're still stuck with her!" Zell smiled putting a hand over hers. Selphie looked up at him and grinned, flicking a stray chocolate chip at him.

"Hey! Watch it - if you're throwing them away at least aim them at my mouth!"

"You and your stomach!" Selphie shook her head in exasperation.

"At least you're smiling again! I don't like seeing you down in the dumps, it weirds me out, not used to it! Now Squall being moody, that's pretty much expected!"

"I'll tell!" Selphie warned with a grin. "Thanks for listening Zelly."

"No sweat!" He smiled. "So, Quissy's birthday bash - what's the plan?"

"I can't decide whether she'd prefer something small and formal-ish with her friends on the 3rd floor, or whether to drag her out into Balamb town for something. Of course getting everyone there could be a problem since they're all pretty much crucial to the running of Garden! So I might be limited there." Zell nodded as Selphie continued her musings, glancing out of the window to see Fisherman's Horizon approaching at rapid speed.


	2. Dresses, dresses, dresses!

A/N - The title is actually a line from one of my favorite comedy's 'Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps' but it stuck with me and I like it so ner! ^_^ Enjoy!!!

**Selphie x Zell**

**Chapter 2 - Dresses, dresses, dresses  
**

A short while later the train was slowing as it entered the City of Esthar heading toward the station. Selphie smiled gazing out of the window as she watched the bright lights of the station flash by. She turned back to see Zell examining his watch and cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Lunch time!" He grinned. Selphie rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"I did not travel all this way just to eat my way through Esthar Mr. Dincht!"

"Yeah, yeah I know! Dresses, dresses, dresses!" He grumbled. "Want me to pick one for ya? I'll be done in about ten minutes tops!"

"Oh so very much _no!!!_" Selphie laughed.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Erm, let me think... No! I can't even imagine what you'd end up dressing me as!"

"I can!" Zell grinned gazing into space.

"Zell!" Selphie laughed, gently hitting his arm.

"Hey, a guy can dream, right?" He shrugged as the train jerked to a halt.

"Come on you pervert!" Selphie smiled shoving him toward the door as he shuffled out of the seat.

Esthar shopping mall was gargantuan. It was a shopaholics dream come true, and Zell's own personal nightmare. He looked around at the big bright neon signs that surrounded them as they entered the massive building a very brief walk from the station. Selphie sighed happily as she mentally noted a few shops nearby that may prove useful in her search for the perfect dress.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Selphie asked looking up at Zell.

"Huh? Don't look at me, you're the expert!" He shook his head.

"I mean do you want to get your Mother's present before we sink into the dresses or do you want to wait?"

"Well to be honest I don't really have a clue…"

"I've a few ideas! We'll start there, c'mon!" She beamed grabbing his hand and dragging him at top speed through the tiled walkways.

Zell sat, arms resting on his knees, swinging the bag containing his Mothers gift between his legs leant forward staring blankly at the floor waiting as Selphie flipped her way through yet another rack of clothes.

"Awww Sephie, c'mon! I'm wastin' away over here!" Zell groaned. She turned smiling at him and rolled her bright green eyes.

"Zell, there is no way on this or any other earth that you will ever _waste away_!"

"What was wrong with the one from the last shop!? I thought you _loved_ it!"

"It didn't feel right. It was _the _dress."

"You're gonna look great no matter what y'know." He replied glancing up at her back as she lifted a hanger, turned to glance over her shoulder and smiled.

"Flattery will get you some credit!" She nodded. Zell smiled back. "Look, why don't you go to that little eating place we passed on the way here, get us some food and a table, I'll finish trying these on and come meet you?"

"Really?" He asked brightly. "I'm free? I can go?"

"Quickly, before I change my mind!" She laughed. Zell didn't need telling twice, he zipped out of the chair and was gone, weaving around the rails of clothes and shoppers as he headed out. Selphie smiled to herself and headed to the changing rooms.

Walking through the doors of the café, Selphie spotted Zell waving from behind a mountain of food. Selphie sighed, smiled and shook her head.

"I said get _some_ food, not all the food in the place!" She said as she reached him.

"Wasn't sure what you'd want." He grinned back. "You know it's all gonna go to a good home anyway." He patted his perfectly flat stomach.

"It's a good job you're so active, other wise you'd be huge!" Selphie smiled sitting neatly in the chair beside him and reaching for a sandwich.

"Hey! You got one!" Zell smiled nudging the carrier bag she had placed between them. "Lemme see?"

"Oh no-no-no!" Selphie shook her head sharply, grabbing the bag and moving it out of his reach.

"Huh? Why not? Afraid I might have the same outfit?" He grinned.

"First off, you are not touching _that_ dress with _those_ hands! You're covered in food."

Zell looked at his hands and nodded slowly.

"Second and more importantly, no-one is seeing the dress until tomorrow night when I'm wearing it. I don't have a date, I've worked myself to exhaustion planning the stupid thing but darn it I am going to have something to look forward to and walking into a room full of friends wearing my dream dress is going to have to suffice!"

"So I gotta wait 'til tomorrow, that's what you're saying?" Selphie nodded at him with a mouthful of sandwich. "I think I can do that!" He grinned.

"Selphie? Selphie Tilmitt?" A voice came from behind them. Selphie looked around and smiled as she spotted the owner of the voice. A girl, similar in build to Quistis with dark hair bobbing around just above her shoulders smiled at her.

"Lexia?" Selphie beamed, standing and turning to hug the other girl. "Wow, I've not seen you in ages!"

"I know, and hey, congratulations on making SeeD!"

"Oh, yeah…" Selphie smiled blushing slightly. "Thanks, how about you?"

Lexia groaned slightly, cringing.

"Not yet!" She sighed disappointedly. "I'm thinking about jacking the whole thing in to be honest. I don't think I was cut out to be SeeD material!" She continued, glancing over toe Zell and smiling.

"So, who's the cute blond?" She added.

Zell burst into an instant coughing fit, choking on his mouthful of food. Selphie glanced back at him and smiled.

"Sorry, this is Zell. He's a friend from Balamb. He's a SeeD too."

"A SeeD? Wow, I didn't realise that guys that cute were allowed to become SeeDs, wouldn't they put all the girls off?" She grinned looking at Zell again as he exploded into another coughing fit.

"Lexia was with me at Trabia Garden. She transferred to Galbadia when I came to Balamb with you guys." Selphie informed a choking Zell.

"Boy did I pick the wrong Garden!" Lexia sighed. "Oh, darn it - I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me outside. Here…" She grabbed a pen from her pocket and a napkin from the table and began writing. "Drop me a line through the Gardens internal mail if you like? It'd be great to hear from you again!"

"Definitely!" Selphie smiled with a nod, hugging her friend once more.

"Thanks. Speak to you soon. Bye Zell, nice meeting you!" She winked waving at him as she headed toward the door. Zell smiled and waved back before glancing up at Selphie who grinned.

"What?" She asked sitting back down.

"She's…" He paused thoughtfully.

"Sexy? Confident? …Flirty?" Selphie listed.

"I was going more for Scary actually!"

"She likes you!" Selphie smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed. As did everyone else within a 5 mile radius!"

"Want me to set you two up on a date through Garden's mail?"

Once again, Zell choked on his food, glaring up at her.

"No! Don't do that! Why would you do that?"

Selphie giggled.

"Oh come on! I know she's a little… forward, but she's nice enough. She means well and she's pretty too!"

"She's not my type." Zell mumbled awkwardly and changed the subject. "How come she chose Galbadia anyway? I thought she'd have moved with her friend."

"She did." Selphie nodded. "Most of the students that transferred chose Galbadia. You were lucky enough to get me!" She grinned.

"Well I guess there are some things to be thankful for then." Zell smiled. "So, what's on for the rest of the day since you're all shopped out."

"Who said anything about that?" Selphie asked around the straw of her drink.

"But… I thought… the dress, you have it - so we're done!"

"I still have plenty to get!" Selphie laughed. "The dress was just the most important, along with your Mom's present."

Zell groaned and sank down in his seat.

"Zell, go home. Go home on the next train, tell your Mom that I went straight back to Garden and you're home free!"

"Yeah… it's a plan. The only problem is that I'm not leaving you here."

"Oh please! I'm fine here, you're hating every minute of this, just go!"

"Actually you're wrong, I'm not!" He shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not hating every minute. I'm actually kind of enjoying it!"

Selphie stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"What?" Zell asked with a smile.

"So all that bitching was for…?"

"Don't get me wrong, the shopping is a living hell! I've faced pissed GF's, an entire army, _multiple_ sorceresses - and nothing comes even _close_ to the pain of shopping! But… the company is nice!"

Selphie smiled at him and continued eating her sandwich.

Time raced by and before either of them realised, it was time to head for the train. They hurried through the station, Selphie's shopping bags practically filling the platform as they waited for the last train to Balamb to pull up.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" Zell smiled down at Selphie as the train approached.

"Love to!" She sighed. "But I don't think my salary would cope!"

"Well you never know, if we'd have called on Laguna, perhaps we'd have got an invite to stay in the Presidential Residence!"

"Wow, yeah! Remind me to try that next time." She smiled, sorting through the carrier bags. "Here, I have some of yours…"

"Some?" Zell smiled.

"Alright, all of yours!" She giggled.

"Hey, thanks for helping out with Ma's present." He smiled shyly.

"No probs! I enjoyed it." She smiled as the train pulled up and the doors slowly opened. The train was more crowded on the way back home so they were forced to share one small seat.

As Zell shuffled in after Selphie had sat down and strategically placed all of the bags around her, he was surprised to find a head rest against his shoulder.

"Thanks for keeping me company today." Selphie yawned. "I really have enjoyed having you with me. Even if you have whined like a baby throughout most of it!"

"Thanks!" He smiled down at her. "Me too."

She snuggled up to him with a soft, contented mumble.

"You're really comfy too!" She added sleepily. Zell smiled and rest his head against hers, gazing out of the window at the fading daylight. By the time the distant lights of Fisherman's Horizon came into view, Selphie was fast asleep, her head still on Zells shoulder as she clutched onto his arm.

"Selphie, we're here." Zell smiled, nudging her gently.

"Huh?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We're back at Balamb, come on, time to get up!" He grinned.

"Balamb?" She asked. "But we only just… Oh! Oh Zell, I'm sorry, I fell asleep!"

"Yeah, I noticed. " He nodded.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be!" He shrugged. "No harm done. C'mon, we're pulling into the station now."

Zell pulled all of the shopping bags out after him so Selphie could stand and they walked down the train and off onto the platform.

"So… you want the bad news or the _really_ bad news?" Zell asked stretching as he lay the bags down at his feet.

"What?" Selphie asked watching him with concern.

"It's dark, it's late, it's cold, but worst of all…" He paused dramatically. "It's absolutely throwing it down with rain!"

"Great! Just perfect!" Selphie sighed. "And I bet the car rental place is closed right?"

Zell nodded slightly as they walked to the station entrance.

"Wait here." He said softly, picking the bags up and running across the road. Selphie squinted through the mist of rain bouncing off of the old cobbles of the street trying to see what he was doing. Seconds later, she saw Zell back out of the doorway carrying an umbrella and something large and misshapen. He skipped quickly across the road and up the steps grinning at her.

"Ta-da!" He beamed, thrusting the misshaped thing toward Selphie.

"What is…?" She began

"A coat!" He smiled. "I thought you might be cold after falling asleep."

"Aww Zell, thanks!" She smiled back pulling the coat on and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Madam?" He smiled holding out an arm for her to take. Selphie smiled, took it and they headed down the steps toward the Dincht household. Once through the door, Selphie looked back grimly.

"What's up?" Zell asked looking back at her.

"I'm going to freeze out there…" She sighed miserably.

"You want a drink?" Zell smiled heading past her into the kitchen.

"Please!" She nodded. "But only a small one, I'd best get going soon."


	3. Stormy, stormy night

A/N: - Kudos for the imaginative titling of this thing huh? I know, I know, it should be 'Starry Starry Night' and it's by Don Mclean! Okay? Don't sue! ^_^

Well it's _**finally**_ here! _**Finally!**_ Boy this has taken some getting out. But at the same time it's been a lot of fun to put together - I _loooooved _doing this chapter ^_^ Good news to those of you out there that are reading this and enjoying it (!?!?) future chapters are on their way - in fact it's been a bit of a bind switching from one part of the story to the other and remembering where I am! Anyway, please R&R, they are cookies ^_^ let me know how I'm doing, if there's a way I could improve things... whatever. Thanks again for taking the time to read. xxx

**Selphie x Zell**

**Chapter 3 - Stormy, stormy night...  
**

With mug in hand, Zell and Selphie headed through into the lounge to sit on the sofa - a soft, cosy blanket wrapped around Selphie's small frame.

"I'm gonna have to apply for a raise!" Selphie sighed looking down at her shopping.

"Yeah, but at least you got your dress for tomorrow." Zell smiled nodding toward the biggest bag of all.

"Hmm… don't suppose I could fit a date in there too do you?"

"If I was finding anyone a date it'd be me, sorry!" He chuckled. "What I don't understand is how you can spend 2 hours in a store and still leave empty handed."

"That's just the wonder of women!" Selphie grinned. Zell rolled his eyes and sighed as she stood up, taking his mug from him.

"Well… I guess I'd better move…" She sighed heading toward the kitchen and looked out of the window mumbling. "Darn it, still raining!"

"It would be." Zell said softly startling her leaning against the arch of the kitchen watching her. "They've forecast it to last all night, maybe even into tomorrow."

"Excellent!" She sighed. "Do you think I could leave my things here? I don't want my dress getting soaked. I'll come back for them in the morning. And no peeking!!"

"Oh, c'mon Sephie, grab a clue! You're not going anywhere!" He smiled.

"Wha-?"

"You seriously thought I'd let you go out there on your own at this time and in this weather?" He snorted. "You can stay here, in my room. C'mon, lets get you sorted!"

Selphie opened her mouth to protest only to find Zell's back heading up the stairs carrying her shopping bags.

"I'm afraid I don't really have anything suitable for ladies to wear - I don't get too many staying over!" He gave a flirty smile as he peered over his shoulder out of his wardrobe.

"That's not what I heard…" Selphie replied quietly, watching him.

"Really?" Zell perked up slightly as he turned around.

"It's alright anyway, I can test run my new jammies." She grinned holding a bag in the air. Zell laughed.

"Well, you know where everything is. The bedding is clean, it was changed today so no need to worry about that!" He winked. "I'll be…" He headed to the door turning the handle and pulling it open slightly as a bright flash illuminated the room followed closely by a loud rumble of thunder.

Selphie squeaked and clamped a hand over her mouth to hold in a scream. Zell backed up closing the door and turned to look at her.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked gently. She shook her head sharply from side to side.

"Will you stay with me?" She pleaded, eyes wide with fear. Zell looked away and bit his lip. "Please…? You did before, remember?"

"At the Orphanage… yes I remember." He nodded sighing and heading back to his cupboard. "Alright, I'll stop." He nodded lifting some bed sheets out and dropping them on the nearby sofa before picking up something else. "I'm just gonna get changed okay? I'll be right next door, everything will be fine."

Selphie nodded and hurriedly changed herself as soon as the door closed.

A gentle tap on the door announced Zell's return.

"You sorted?" A quiet voice asked.

"Yes!" Selphie called back, watching as he entered the room tossing his clothes onto a nearby chair as another lightening flash illuminated the room.

"Hey, they fit!" He smiled looking at the three-quarter length, draw-string trousers and camisole top she wore. Selphie smiled and nodded slightly noting that Zell didn't really look that different from his usual attire in a white vest and shorts. He headed over to the sofa and began arranging the sheets into a make-shift bed.

"Go ahead then, climb in!" He urged looking back at Selphie standing motionless by the bed as he headed across the room once more for a pillow.

"You're sleeping way over there?" She asked awkwardly. Zell glanced back at the sofa and nodded slowly.

"Oh, right… I see…" She replied nervously. "Y'know, when I said _stay with me…_" She spoke without looking up at him. When she finally did dare to look up, Zell was watching her looking as anxious as she felt.

"I kinda meant as in… in the bed… _with _me?" She grimaced slightly feeling totally ridiculous. A SeeD scared of lightening - really ,it was embarrassing.

"Selphie… when we were at the orphanage, well, we were a lot younger then. Kids can do that." Selphie nodded sadly looking away. Zell rolled his eyes. "Get in!" He smiled at her.

"_Really?_" She looked up.

"Really. I guess perhaps _friends_ can do that too…?"

She beamed, then paused thoughtfully.

"Would you mind being on the window side?" She cringed, blushing furiously and desperately glad of the darkened room as Zell brushed past her and climbed in bed, shuffling over. Selphie was beside him in an instant, throwing the covers over her head as another bright flash came from the window followed instantly by a loud boom. Zell smiled reaching out uncovering her head.

"Relax, you're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you, I won't let it. I promise"

Selphie smiled up at him gripping the covers and pulling them up around her chest.

"What will you do if we're ever on a mission and it thunders?" He laughed quietly.

"Bunk up with you?" She smiled. Zell rolled his eyes at her, smiled and laid back against the pillows, his arm stretched up above his head. Selphie wriggled down and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily and closing her eyes.

"Night-night." She whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight… Sephie." He replied, glancing down at her and closing his own eyes intent on falling asleep as soon as possible.

Zell woke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest as he lay motionless, looking around his room wide-eyed. Whatever time it was, since he refused to look, it was still very dark and the rain hadn't let up any, battering against the window in waves as the wind howled outside. Sliding up out of the bedcovers into a sitting position, Zell's eye was instantly drawn to the bump of covers beside him. He froze, his sleep deprived mind whirling through a million possibilities before arriving at the right one. Another gust of wind startled him and he looked back to the window hearing a soft murmur come from beside him. Selphie stirred, rolling onto her back and stretching slightly, turning her head toward him. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and looked around the dark room. Zell sat perfectly still beside her, afraid to move.

"What's wrong?" A weak voice asked as she shuffled around. Zell turned back to face her.

"The rain, I was just listening to it. Still bad!" He muttered in a croaky voice that didn't sound like his own.

"You forgot I was here, didn't you?" She smiled

"Yeah... sorry! I'm not used to waking up to find anyone beside me, forget a pretty girl!" He shrugged absently with a slight smile. Selphie smiled back.

"A pretty girl?" She asked shyly.

"I… uh…" He stuttered, turning away into the darkness.

"It stopped!" Selphie said sitting up beside him and looking toward the window.

"Huh?"

"The thunder and lightening. It stopped." She explained wriggling her feet beneath the covers.

"Oh, yeah… so it did! Well, in that case I guess I've served my purpose!" He said quickly flinging the covers back from his side.

"What?" Selphie panicked, quickly catching his arm as he moved feeling the muscles flex beneath her dainty hand. She looked up at his face.

"Well… it stopped!" He shrugged.

"It might come back!" She said quickly. "I think I still hear something in the distance..."

Zell cocked his head to one side listening. "Nah, just the rain." He smiled back reassuringly.

"But… I want you to stay!" Selphie blurted without pausing for thought. "Here…" She added shyly. "…with me!"

Zell stared at her, eyes wide.

"I like that you're so close to me. It's nice!" She rambled. "It feels … normal!"

Zell didn't want to mention that he had probably never felt less _normal_. Trying to sleep to escape the fact that she was there, beside him, only a breath away and then terrified to sleep thanks to his rather lively and hormone drenched subconscious imagination scaring him witless with it's all too realistic scenarios.

"Zell?" Selphie whispered softly after he had been staring into darkness for what felt like an age. "Please stay?" she added, almost inaudibly as she shifted onto her knees, still holding his arm. Shuffling to the edge of the bed, she tentatively placed her free hand on his chest, swallowed hard, took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, stretching up slightly to gently brush his lips with her own.

Zell took a sharp breath in as his back locked rigid, he stood totally frozen. What kind of sick joke was he playing on himself now? Usually before he potentially caused any damage to their friendship, he woke up. This was new. And very real!

"Zell, please say something? Or at least blink!" Selphie's voice dragged him back.

He shook his head and stared at her.

"That… was real!" He whispered, mostly to himself. "You… you really did that? You kissed me?"

Selphie's brow furrowed and she felt her stomach twist into a knot. She swallowed hard again and nodded sliding her legs from beneath her to hang over the edge of the bed, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry…" She began.

"Don't be!" He smiled shaking his head. "I just wanted to make sure. Don't be." He repeated gently reaching under her chin and lifting her head, brushing her hair out of her face. Selphie closed her eyes against his touch and smiled, feeling his hand slide through her hair to the back of her head and tighten it's grip.

Suddenly his lips were on hers once more, more pressing and urgent than when she had been the initiator. A soft moan escaped his throat as he leant forward, his body pressing against hers. Selphie began shuffling back slightly as Zell slid a knee onto the bed beside her forcing them back.

As Selphie felt the mattress beneath her, Zell's hand slid from her head to her shoulder as simultaneously he moved his mouth to her neck.

Selphie let out a small noise as her heart hammered against her rib cage, her lungs heaving for air as she reached for his head and grabbed a handful of soft, blond hair.

"You're sure about this?" He asked breathlessly as he pulled back to look down at her. "No regrets?"

Selphie looked back at him and smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"No regrets." She whispered. "None at all!"

"You're sure? Because as difficult as it would be, I'd rather stop now than lose you completely." Zell whispered.

"Zell, if you think for a second that I would regret any of this, you are very wrong!"

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." He smiled lowering his head again. Selphie giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

Zell jerked his head up as a gentle knock echoed around the room followed by a low call.

"Zell? Zell are you in there?" Mrs. Dincht called from the other side of the door.

Wide eyed, Zell looked at Selphie before quickly pushing himself off the bed and across the room in one move, catching the door handle just as it began to turn. Pulling the door open slowly doing his best attempt at looking half asleep - an attempt which proved rather difficult under the circumstances.

"Hey Ma..." He said sleepily. "Sorry I didn't hear you." He smiled lopsidedly with a shrug.

"Zell." Mrs. Dincht smiled. "I just wanted to check that you were back safely. I didn't hear you get home what with that terrible storm!"

Zell nodded at his mother blinking slowly.

"Did Selphie get back to Garden alright? She didn't get wet did she?"

"Ahh..." Zell paused awkwardly. "Actually Ma, Selphie's here. I hope you don't mind. I couldn't send her packing to Garden in that storm. Besides, she's terrified of Thunder!"

Selphie made a mental note to kick him when the mood was more fitting.

"Of course I don't mind dear. Very noble of you!" Mrs. Dincht smiled. "You know the spare room is made up?"

"Yeah..." Zell looked up at his mother. "I took the sofa. Like I said, the storm was bad and Selphie hates Thunder. She asked me to keep her company."

Another kick.

"I see." Mrs. Dincht smiled. "I'll leave you in peace. Good night."

"Night Ma." Zell cringed closing the door after her and banging his forehead on the wood.

Silently, Selphie slipped out of the bed and walked across the room stopping behind him and wrapping her arms around him. Zell twisted to fact her leaning back against the door.

"Sorry... I can't lie to Ma. For a start she can see straight through it!" He snorted.

"It's alright." Selphie smiled. "Although I do owe you two butt-kicking's for telling her about the Thunder thing!"

"Yeah?" Zell did his lopsided grin once more looking down at the petite red-head. "You try that girly."

"Is that a dare?" Selphie raised her eyebrows. "Listen Mr. I could do things to you that would cause your Mother great concerns at the noises you would make!" The grin stayed put again.

"Really? Do go on..."

"Don't you think it's better if we keep quiet? As far as you Mother knows you're on the sofa and I'm in your bed."

"Y'know, that sounds even better when someone else says it out loud..." Zell smiled distantly.

"Are you listening?" Selphie laughed.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." He sighed. "Shame though."

"Well, either that or..."

"Or?" Zell cocked his head to one side.

"Or..." Selphie smiled. "We'll just have to be _very_ quiet!"

"I think I could manage that!" He smiled scooping her up effortlessly and carrying her across the room back to the bed.


	4. Return to Normality

A/N - I actually overran quite a chunk of this Chapter in the last one so I had to do a bit of chopping about. Hope it's not that bad! I also had quite a bit already planned out so, weeee - another one! ^_^

**Chapter 4 - Return to normality**

Zell stretched, yawning as he opened his eyes, looking instinctively toward the curtains where a small gap revealed light grey clouds over Balamb Town. Sitting up and looking around sharply, he realised that he was alone. Climbing out of bed, he headed to the window and opened the curtains with a sharp pull, squinting as the light flooded the room. It was still raining, nothing like it had been overnight, but a thin drizzle was still falling past his window as he turned to head for the door.

Plodding down stairs, Zell dropped off the last step to find Selphie standing in the arch way into the kitchen talking to his Mother.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Selphie beamed as she caught sight of him.

"How long have you been up?" He yawned. "You should've woke me..." He ruffled his wild 'morning hair' with one hand.

"Not long!" Selphie shrugged as he stopped beside her.

"Well I cannot believe my own eyes! Twice in as many days you've been up at this time!" Ma Dincht smiled at her son as she turned to face him. Zell grinned and pulled a face in reply.

"Well, I have to run a few errands so I'll leave you two young folks alone." Mrs. Dincht sighed, drying her hands on a towel exiting the kitchen to get her coat from beside the door.

"Uh, Ma... we'll probably be gone by the time you get back - we've got the dance tonight and I promised to help _someone_ setting things up." He smiled down at Selphie.

"Ah yes, of course! Well say hello to everyone for me and have a lovely time. Zell, behave! Selphie, it was wonderful to see you again dear."

"Bye Mrs. Dincht! Thank you again for letting me stay!" Selphie called as Zell pulled another face after his Mother.

"Not at all dear. Goodbye you two!" She pulled the door closed after her and was gone.

"What did she mean _'Zell, behave'_?" Selphie smiled looking up at him.

"No idea!" Zell shrugged innocently before grinning at her. "So how long have you _really_ been up?"

"30 minutes maximum, honest!" She crossed her heart.

"You eaten?" He grinned.

"And again with the food. I suppose I should be honoured that I managed to hold your attention last night without you running off for a snack at various points!"

"Hmm... you or food..." He paused thoughtfully. "It's a tough call!" Selphie sighed shaking her head as he grinned at her. "Pancakes?"

"You make pancakes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised. When you eat as much as I do you've gotta learn how to make some of it!" He smiled heading past her into the kitchen and reaching for a cupboard door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Selphie asked following him.

"Huh?" He asked twisting back to her with a large plastic bowl in one hand.

"I've not had my good morning kiss yet." She sighed heavily, biting her lip and looking forlorn. Zell smiled at her, stepped forward and wrapped his arms, complete with bowl, around her small frame lowering his face to meet hers.

"Ah screw the pancakes..." Zell muttered, throwing the bowl toward the sink and grabbing Selphie again who giggled.

"Oh no you don't Mr!" She shook her head. "You get making those pancakes, you said yourself we've got lots to do to prepare for that party, and we don't have much time to do it in!" Zell snorted in fake annoyance and turned back to grab the bowl. "So are you _really_ planning on helping?" Selphie took up her post in the kitchen's entrance again watching him.

"Sure! I said I would didn't I?"

"I know, I just didn't think you'd want to spend your free time playing with ribbons and flowers!" Selphie smiled.

"Well I'd like nothing better!" He grinned over his shoulder. "Actually, I have nothing planned until the dance and if I help out it means I get to spend more time around you!"

Selphie smiled wrinkling her nose.

The leaning tower of pancakes swayed precariously as Zell carried the plate toward the table.

"There's enough there to feed an arm!" Selphie stared at the mass before her.

"Yeah, I tend to do that!

"You're not seriously going to eat them _all!_" She gaped at him.

"Of course not! You're allowed a few too!"

"You're unbelievable!" She laughed shaking her head.

"I try!" He grinned.

By the time Zell and Selphie left the Dincht residence and Balamb Town, the grey clouds were finally giving way to their whiter fluffy counter-parts and thin stretches of blue sky across the harbour.

From high up in her classroom, Quistis peered out of one of the large windows across the rain drenched Alcaud Plains to see two rather familiar figures walking steadily along the path from Balamb Town both carrying shopping bags from Esthar. Squinting slightly, Quistis stepped closer to the window scanning the figures confirming her suspicions.

"Well, well, well..." She smiled coyly, raising an eyebrow. "What have we here?"

"Instructor Trepe...?" A student called, interrupting her thoughts. Quistis whirled to face the young brunette standing hesitantly by the door.

"Am I interrupting? I... I can come back!"

"Tifa, sorry!" Quistis smiled. "I was just... thinking out loud. What can I do for you?"

Walking through the gates of Garden, Selphie sighed and looked around.

"Home sweet home..." She said unenthusiastically glancing up at Zell who nodded.

"Yeah, I know..." He nodded. "C'mon then, lets get this heap of shopping dropped off so you can boss me around and give me orders!" He grinned.

When Selphie and Zell finally set foot in the main hall of Garden, it was pretty much deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Zell asked looking around.

"Still sleeping!" Selphie giggled. "It _is_ early, well, for people like _you_ it's early."

"Hey!" Zell complained, elbowing her gently. Looking around he sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Selphie watched him looking concerned.

"I just realised something... we're back."

"Yes..." Selphie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"So... everything goes back to how it was, right?"

It was Selphie's turn to give a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Zelly, the guys don't know the situation yet, at least not officially. I know Quissy has her theories." She looked up at him and smiled. "It won't be for long, I promise!"

Zell smiled back and nodded, putting his arm around her back and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Whenever you're ready." He whispered softly. "I'll be waiting."

Selphie giggled and leant up to kiss his cheek.

"Now I really must get to my dorm and get this stuff put away, not to mention get a shower!"

"Great! Can I come?" Zell grinned. Selphie smiled at him and shook her head.

"As tempting as that is I think it may prove a little risky."

"I guess. In any case I could use a shower myself, didn't really get chance last night!" He stretched with a smile as they headed toward the Dormitories.

"Really? What happened?"

"I couldn't possibly tell..." He winked.

"Tease!" Selphie grinned.

"And proud!" He nodded. "So where you heading after the clean-up?"

"Well I guess I really should report to the hall and help get things ready for tonight."

"Need a hand?" He asked as they stopped outside her door.

"Really?" Selphie looked at him as she reached for her key card to unlock her door.

"Hey, I offered didn't I?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't actually think you'd want to go through with it!"

"What else am I gonna do?" He shrugged.

"Great, okay. So... meet me back here when you're done?"

"Sure thing. I'll catch you later?" He smiled handing her bags over.

"Okay. Bye... Zell." She smiled as he stepped backward down the corridor eventually turning to continue to his Dorm.

It wasn't long before Zell was heading back along the corridor looking decidedly anxious. Pausing outside Selphie's door he hesitated before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Just a second!" A small voice called from inside. Eventually the door opened revealing Selphie in a pair of combat trousers and a vest top. Her hair was still damp but styled. "That was fast!" She grinned as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"Help yourself to a drink if you want one, I won't be long, just got to brush my teeth!" She smiled heading back into her bathroom and closing the door. Zell stood awkwardly in the corner fidgeting as he waited for her to reappear.

"Zell, is everything alright? You seem a little... weird!" Selphie remarked when she opened the bathroom door and saw him standing there.

"Um... actually, I've been thinking..." He said quietly.

Selphie had the sudden sensation of her stomach plummeting into Garden's basement. _'He's changed his mind'_ She swallowed nervously, wringing her hands. _'He's realised it was all a big mistake...'_

"What about?" She asked distantly.

"Last night..." He replied clearing his throat. "You... uh... you remember before I asked - well, _told_ you that you were stopping we were talking and you said something about a date?"

"I did?" Selphie looked at him, confused.

"Yeah... you were joking at the time. You were talking about fitting a date in your shopping bag?"

"Oh, yeah... I kinda remember. That wasn't really the part of the night that my mind was lingering on..." She shrugged slightly.

"Me too..." Zell gave her a flirty smile and suddenly Selphie's stomach was back from the basement and filled with butterflies. She cleared her throat. "So, you were saying...?"

"Well... you're gonna have to forgive me since I'm totally useless at this bit, but I was thinking... you're not going with anyone ... and I don't have a date either ... and, well, I really like you so..."

"Zell, I'd love to go as your date!" Selphie smiled, overjoyed.

"Really? You would? Even after _that_?" Zell cringed.

"Yes, even after that. To be honest I'm a little relieved!"

"Relieved? Why?" He furrowed his brow.

"Well I kinda thought that you'd changed your mind about any kind of '_us_'."

"You thought...?" Zell stared at her before laughing. "Selphie, that will never happen! Ever!"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." She beamed.

"So we're going out, together, like a date-date?" Zell smiled at her.

"Yeah, like a date-date." She giggled.

"Selphie – you're back!" A young girl beamed, bounding toward the older SeeD's as they entered the dance hall.

"Woah!" Zell said gazing around before looking down at her and smiling. "Nice job!"

She blushed furiously and mumbled her thanks before turning back to Selphie.

"I've got everyone decorating the pillars for now, I didn't want to give them too much because I wasn't sure how you wanted the flowers and I searched all over Garden but I couldn't find you and I didn't want anything spoiling…"

"Olette, calm down!" Selphie smiled. "I'm sorry, I went on a trip yesterday and was late getting back so I ended up staying in town…"

Olette nodded and smiled up at the older girl.

"In any case, Zell's right, you've done a fantastic job. This place looks great already!"

"Thanks… but so much needs doing. All the flowers need arranging, the tables need moving, the lights need to go up and…"

"Relax, I'll make a start on the flowers and Zell has volunteered to help too."

"Just point me at a table and give me an order!" Zell smiled down at her.

"Really?" Olette looked up at him shyly. Zell nodded.

"Awaiting your order Ma'am!" He saluted with a smile.

Olette blushed again and smiled before awkwardly giving Zell his instructions, calling over a few of the other boys in the hall to help him before heading away with Selphie to sort the flowers.

It was almost lunch time when a new figure entered the hall looking around before spotting a familiar figure over to the far left. Squall walked slowly over to where Zell was fighting with a table, dodging several people carrying ladders along the way.

"You're back then!" He smiled as he stopped behind his friend. Zell gave the table one final shove and turned around.

"Hey Squall!" He smiled.

"I wondered where you'd been hiding." Squall folded his arms over his chest.

"Uh-oh, you found me… what's up?" Zell sighed backing toward the table and hopping onto it.

"Just wondered where you'd gone." Squall shrugged. "How is Selphie?" Zell eyed him suspiciously.

"She's fine… she's over there elbow deep in flowers." He nodded to the last place he'd seen Selphie before the whirlwind of table manoeuvres had rendered him totally disorientated.

"Stressed?" Squally followed his gesture.

"More than likely! I would be surrounded by that many flowers!" Zell shrugged with a smile as Squall joined him on one of the tables.

"You were back early this morning…" Squall mentioned breezily after a brief pause.

"I thought you'd just found me."

"I have, but I have my spies…" He smiled slightly, glancing toward his friend.

"Really?" Zell replied flatly.

"And they tell me that you arrived _very_ early, for you, and with Selphie."

Zell cleared his throat, intentionally gazing across the hall toward the exit, wondering if he could make a break for it.

"Selphie disappeared early yesterday morning, something about a shopping trip to Esthar..." Squall elaborated when Zell remained silent. "And the next time anyone sees her is the following morning, _very_ early, heading back from Balamb Town, with you."

"Would that someone happen to be tall, blond and an Instructor?" Zell furrowed his brow glancing at Squall for long enough to catch the smile. "Quissy…" He almost growled.

"So? Excuses?"

Zell groaned and turning slightly toward Squall lowering his voice.

"Yes, Selphie went to Esthar yesterday, and I went with her, and when we got back it was late, dark and raining so…" He took a deep breath and lowered his voice even more. "She stopped at my place." He turned away sharply.

"You know she told me about her and Irvine." Squall replied quietly. Zell nodded

"Yeah, she told me. You helped with the transfer, right?

"That's right." Squall nodded. "So what are you doing?"

"Moving those..." Zell nodded to the stacked tables at the far end of the room. "To there." He sighed

"Alright, c'mon then!" Squall smiled hopping off the table and waiting for Zell.

"You're helping?"

"Sure. There's nothing major on that folks can't handle without me so... let's go."

Zell hopped down and smiled, heading toward the remaining tables.


End file.
